NeS1 Post 150
In NeS1 Post 150 Gebohq flees from Semievil, but finds himself run into a battle between Rubber Duckies and Massassians. Afraid of one huge duck he almost soils himself and runs off to find the men's room. There he discovers the secret passage to The Crow's Nest that is now The Otter's personal base. He tells Gebohq that it will be his one day. Semievil, searching for Gebohq, is confronted with Arbiter, who claims to be his father, Ares' Clone and Sam & Max. Post Geb: *phew* Don't have to worry about Justyn anymore. *takes notice of Sem approching him* Whoops, spoke too soon. Time to do what I do oh-so-well: being a sissy. *Geb started running with much exxageration in swinging his arms and such, making his way into the all-out war between the rubber duckies and the massassians. In the mist of battle, Geb could hear someone singing "Rubber duckie, he's my friend...Sesame Street - Rubber Duckie (1970 Version) video, YouTube.", which semed to fit all too well. While weaving in and out of the unruly feud, the head of a large rubber duckie popped up right in front of Geb, making him almost soiling his pants.* Geb: Oh man! I need to find the little boy's room! *With that, Geb makes his way to the bathroom to "drain the lizard". As he finishes his business, he notices a hole in the ceiling. Unfamiliar music and strage lights eminated from the hole, but what caught Geb's interest was a dangling porno magazine. As Geb force jumped through the hole, he saw the magnificent "Crow's Nest" and spotted theOtter, who was next to an immense pile of porn. Geb's eyes widened in horror as he saw-- --This part has been edited due to teh fact that nobody really wants to know what happened here. Now back to our regularly scheduled NeS-- *Geb stared out the window from the Crow's Nest, seeing the carnage below in the arena. The Otter walked up to him, garbed much like the king of the swamplands in "Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia." Otter: You should be proud Geb. One day, you will own this fine bacholor's pad. Geb: But I don't WANT the bacholor pad. All I want to do is...is fight. Otter: ah-ah! None of that "fighting" here. Geb: But Otter-- Otter: Now see here, this bacholor pad is the strongest pad in these here parts of the arena. The first one I made sank into the lava. The second one...sank into the lava. The THIRD ONE...it burned down, crumbled, THEN sank into the lav. But the FOURTH ONE stayed. And that's what you'll get: the strongest pad supported by porn. Geb: Well, that is an obvious advantage there... *Meanwhile, back in the arena...* Sem: *In mist of battlegrounds* Now where did Geb go..OW! Stupid duckies. Hey, you! Yeah, Arbi, you. Have you seen Geb. Arbiter: Hey there son. Sem: Er..I'm not your son. Arbi: Come over here and give your evil dad a hug. Don't look at me like I'm some frikkin' FrankensteinFrankenstein's monster article, Wikipedia.. Come over here. Sem: Get away from me! *runs in opposite direction, bumps into Ares' clone, wielding a rubber duckie and reciting HamletHamlet article, Wikipedia.* Ack! *runs away from both of them, bumps into Sam and MaxSem & Max article, Wikipedia.* Sam: Hey, me and my buddy Max here are gonna have to ask you a few questions regarding-- Sem: NURGH! *is now surrounded by Arbi, Ares' clone and Sam&Max* eh-heh...eh. Juuust great. Will SemiEvil be able to escape? Will Geb ever fight? Will-'' *Sem precedes to bash the narrator senselessly* Tu-une eihn nehxt time folk, same NeS time *whack* same NeS forum*falls on ground*'' References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post